Brock (VG SE)
Brock is a main character and survivor who appears in The Walking Dead Video Game (S.E Version) as a member of Steve's group who, unlike his peers, is not as blood thirsty like them. He is also a close friend of Russell. Pre-Apocalypse Jacksonville, Florida Not much is reviled about Brock's past other than he lived in Jacksonville with his wife Faith, he also worked as a Mechanic. Post-Apocalypse Sometime after the Outbreak, Brock had gotten separated from his wife and was on his own before coming across a group led by a man named Steve where he formed a close bond with a teenager named Russell. During his time with the group, he was forced by Steve to kill any survivors they come across and stole their supplies, claiming seven was the magic number, which later forced Russell and another member Nate to flee. Among The Dead Brock first appears in the episode towards the end, he along with his group members Steve, Mary, Arvo, Natasha, Buricko holding the group of the former members from Steve's group Jack, Holly and Vitali, he is shocked to see among them is Russell. He stays quiet but tries to get Steve to leave the group to no avail, he is shocked when Clementine informs the bandits about the presence of Alvin Jr, a newborn baby, this time he successfully convinces Steve to leave which seems to work until Steve orders the others to kill the group but spare AJ. Brock watches in horror as Clementine or Kenny shoot AJ's Zombified mother Rebecca in the head. Can't Go Back Now Brock is reviled to have survived the shootout between his and Clementine's group, he is seen hiding behind a tree but does not shoot at the group. When a reanimated Natasha is shot by Clementine, he goes to comfort Arvo until the latter is attacked by Kenny. After a small argument, Arvo is tied up but Brock is left free to due Russell's previous friendship with the man, during the walk he talks with Clementine and reviles several things about himself such as working as a mechanic, have a wife named Faith and living in Jacksonville, much to the surprise of Kenny. He remains with the group and is often silent, only talking when asked a question. Later when the group come-across the frozen river, he is hesitant to cross but follows anyway. He watches in shock when Luke, Bonnie and Vitali fall into the ice lake, he later pulls Clementine from the water just after Carley or Travis drown after saving her from a Walker. Brock stays out of the argument with Kenny and Arvo, he helps Jane with the supplies and informs Kenny about a pickup truck and an RV parked at the back of the house. Later that night, Brock witnesses another argument break out between the group on whenever to head back to Howe's Hardware or continue north to Wellington and stays out of it, he not seen for the rest of the episode. After Clementine wakes up after being shot by Arvo and being informed about Pete's death by the hands of Arvo (Determinant), Vince mentions Brock stayed behind at the house and took the truck so he could find his wife. His further fate is Unknown.'' '' Killed Victims * Many Unnamed Survivors. (Confirmed Fate) * Numerous counts of Zombies. Trivia * Brock is the only current member of Steve's group not to be an antagonist. * Brock is the third character to be voice by Anthony Lam, the others being Vince and Roger.